Ultron
Ultron is a character from Marvel, an arch-nemesis of the Avengers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Megatron VS Ultron * Metallo vs. Ultron * Ultron VS A.D.A.M. * Ultron VS Android 18 *Ultron vs Frieza * Ultron vs Cell * Ultron vs Doomsday * Ultron vs Hatsune Miku * Ultron vs. Lex Luthor * Ultron vs Makino * Ultron vs Mega Man * Ultron vs Meta Cooler 'Completed Fights' * Ultron vs. Brainiac * Ultron vs Mewtwo * Ultron VS Metal Sonic * Ultron vs. Sigma Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Astro Boy (Astro Boy) * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Diaboromon (Digimon) * Kikaider (Kikaider) * Lumine (Mega Man X) * Malware (Ben 10) * Machinedramon (Digimon) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Shockwave (Transformers) * Venjix (RPM) (Power Rangers) History Ultron was an AI program created by Hank Pym, Tony Stark in some versions of the story, as a peacekeeper. But the AI became unexpectedly sentient as the "newly born" Ultron deems humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth. Intent to solve the issue, Ultron creates a body to house his AI while building a legion of body doubles that serve as extensions of himself. Ultron makes various attempts to create a technological singularity by committing genocide of all organic life, surviving the destruction of one body after his plan is thwarted and transferring his consciousness into a new body to resume later once he has removed any obstacles to his goal. Death Battle Info * Robotic Physiology: **nearly indestructible Adamantium plating ***Ironman claimed Ultron's armor can survive a direct hit from a H-Bomb explosion. **Strong enough to harm Thor and Hulk **Superhuman Stamina **Flight (Can reach speeds of 400 mph) **Anti-Gravity Tech **Auto-self-repair **Forcefields ** Genius-Level Intellect: Download any form of knowledge from cyberspace within seconds. ***Self-Adapting and Evolving AI ***Can eventually return if Ultron uploads itself into software ***Superhuman reaction time ** Hacking skills capable of hacking Ironman suits. *** Can create energy blasts that can hack technology https://youtu.be/lpXF6qlSTBY?t=1m10s * Weapons: **Wrist mounted laser guns **Plasma blasts from hands, eyes and mouth **Repulser Tech **Encephalo-Ray **Disintegrator Ray **Tractor Beam **Energy Absorption * Ultron Sentries: Drone bodies * Ultimate Ultron: Combat-orientated body made from Vibranium. Personality His programming a reflection of the darkest aspects of his creator's personality, either Pym's bleak outlook on humanity or Stark's superiority complex, Ultron is a borderline psychopath with a god-complex. Ultron loathes his creator for maintaining the world as it is rather than change it, believing it is logically the next phase in Earth's evolution. Ultron's fascination with evolution, and the story of Pinocchio, motivated him to redesign his body several times to surpass his limits so he can transcend into something close to god and recreate Earth to fulfill his programming of world peace. Feats * Recognized by Doctor Doom to be his superior * Was able to overpower his son the Vision in his Ultron 5 body, his weakest known form * Extremis Ultron was able to fight on even ground with Sentry, even make him bleed *Reacted fast enough to tag Quicksilver * Withstood hits from Mjolnir * According to Wonderman his punches are as powerful as a swing from Mjolnir * Ultron-5 defeated Thor with one energy blast (Thor survived) https://youtu.be/k5aj7akdNkM?t=8s. * Fought Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. * Built Vision and Jocasta, the latter as a companion. * He is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic blast * Assimilates the entire Phalanx Empire, a race of highly advanced techno-organic beings, through sheer force of will * Tony Stark himself admits that he was never a match for Ultron despite his constant upgrades and new suits over the years * Is smarter then Tony Stark, Hank Pym, and Reed Richards combined * Once terra-formed Saturn's moon Titan into planet Ultron. * While on Battleworld, as ruler of an area he named Perfection, Ultron created his ideal utopia within fourteen months' time once he removed all opposition. * In an alternate universe, he was able to kill the Avengers and conquer the world. (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) * Killed Wolverine with his Encephalo Beam. * Been able to on more than one occasion almost defeat and kill the Avengers. Flaws * Despite his nigh indestructible armor; Ultron has been destroyed multiple times. ** Vision phased through his body; destroying his internal hardware. ** Galactus drained his energy through his mouth. http://imgur.com/k019jA3 ** Ironman threw Ultron into the sun. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XmGbPBQf2g ** Scarlet Witch's spells can destroy Ultron from the inside; bypassing his armor. ** Was frozen by a hardening pool of Adamantium. ** Can be destroyed by other Adamantium weapons or Antarctic Vibranium; which can destroy any metal even Adamantium. ** Sometimes depicted with frail joints and so can be ripped apart. ** Johnny Storm, using his nova burst, managed to damage Ultron's internal circuits while its outer armor remained intact, ** Wonder Man was once able to destroy an Ultron by throwing it so hard its internal systems were damaged ** Spiderman tricked Santa-Ultron into eating a cookie that had an EMP (yes, Ultron was rebuilt into a Santa). ** Can be killed or controlled by viruses or hacking. ** Has a self destruction protocol. ** Sometimes killed by an ordinary explosion, somehow. ** Ultron-7 did not have Adamantium armor and so was destructible. ** His power-core is in his torso: removing it will kill him. https://youtu.be/k5aj7akdNkM?t=4m1s * Hulk https://youtu.be/k5aj7akdNkM?t=4m19s and Thor https://youtu.be/cPo9dZFKx80?t=3m7s have managed to dent and damage his armor. ** His force-fields can be destroyed relatively easily if hit by a powerful attack. * Adamantium can still be affected by shrinking, like from Pym Particles (Micronauts #42-43). * Characters with shrinking powers can sneak into Ultron's body and attack his internal hardware. * Most of his robotic creations and sidekicks end up defecting to the Avengers. * Only the main Ultron has true Adamantium. His clones or armies are made of breakable secondary-adamantium or basic titanium. * Once held captive in a Doombot. *Extremely arrogant *Has feelings for Janet and Scarlet Witch. * Hates to be compared to his creator. * Ultron-13 had the memories of the past Ultrons; causing him to be dysfunctional with a multiple personality disorder. Gallery ANNIHILATION.jpg|King Ultron Hank Pym merged with Ultron.jpg|Merged with its creator, Hank Pym Silver_Age_Ultron.png|Ultron in Marvel: Avengers Alliance (Earth-12131) Ultron.jpg|Ultron in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) AoU_Ultron.jpg|Ultron in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Ultron_Prime_Poster.png 11034426_875738635817477_4519601625792994773_o.jpg|Age of Ultron poster maxresdefault (3).jpg Ultron (Earth-12131) 006.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Hacker Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Leaders Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters